Black Out
by JadeSunrise
Summary: This is just a little one shot i did, the pairings are not the normal. SesshoumaruKeiko ( ok i changed the ending since a few friends and a couple of you said it needed more so i added more. )


**Black Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pouts

Rating: R

One shot cliché –slightly AU

The sound of heals clicking against the black marble floor echoed through out the partially empty office building causing a few to look up.

A young woman with honey brown hair quickly made her way across the large open area trying to get to the elevators before they closed. Her black knee length jacket flapped behind her as she picked up her pace; rounding the corner, she spotted one of the elevators still open.

Giving a small sigh, she slowed her stride only to gasp and start to run towards the doors when they began to close.

"Matte!" She shouted as she raced towards the doors her hand stretched out as if that would stall it.

A hand reached out and held the doors open for her, grinning she picked up her pace and made her way into the elevator. Leaning against the sidewall to catch her breath just as the door chimed closed.

"Ari...arigato..." she replied breathlessly

When no response was forth coming, she peered out of the corner of her eye at the person who had helped her.

God.

That was the only word that came to mind when she glanced upon her savior. His long silvery white hair hung in a loose ponytail down his back. Two cool golden eyes stared back at her from under a pair of glasses.

He was tall about as tall as her friend Kurama when in his Yoko form maybe a few inches taller, with broad shoulders and she was sure if she ever got the chance to look under that black versa chi suit that she would see a finely sculpted body. She could feel her body heating just thinking about it.

Embarrassed she quickly turned away and straightened up putting all her attention in trying to look the way she did when she had left this morning or at least somewhat descent.

She smoothed out all the wrinkles and straightened her shirt, giving her hair a quick check in the metallic surface, she noted it had seen better days but at least her makeup looked fine.

Pulling out the pins, she combed her fingers through her hair before putting it back up into a semi presentable bun. Bending down she went to reach for her brief case when she noticed something in the reflective surface of the wall.

She had a run.

She frowned letting her fingers fall away from her bag before twisting to look at the back of her leg. Frowning even more she began to chew on her lower lip, bruising the poor flesh as she worried over what to do.

She had a presentation in less than ten minutes and she did not think to bring a spare pair of stockings with her. She straightened up her head turning around to glance over her shoulder at her reflection.

'Kuso!'

The jacket did not cover it; she was not having the best of mornings. Still chewing on her lip, she stood there wondering what she should do, never noticing the pair of eyes watching her every movement.

He had halted the elevator when he had heard her cry and was somewhat surprised when he noticed how young she was, the thought ' secretary' and 'monk's' ran through his mind for the briefest of moments until she straightened up and began to fix her appearance.

His eyes followed the path her hands took noticing the subtle curves that the long jacket hid, the creamy skin that peered out from under the slit in her skirt as she bent over to smooth out her skirt. Golden orbs traveled upwards to the small silver chain around her neck, moving downwards to the swell of her breasts that flashed every time she moved.

He continued to watch her as she proceeded to pull the pins out of her hair and run her fingers through it. A brief image of his hands running through it flashed into his mind before he was brought back by the sound of her grumbling.

He stared at her slightly curious as to what was wrong, from where he was standing she looked perfect, '_delicious even_' quipped the voice in his head. Shaking away the naughty thoughts that voice evoked he turned his attention back to the woman before him.

She was staring at her reflection or more like down at the floor. Following her gaze he watched as her hands skimmed over her calf, his own itching to do the same.

When another frustrated sound came from her lips, he smirked realizing she had forgotten that she had company. Leaning back, he crossed his arms wanting to see what she would do next before she realized he was there.

He was not disappointed.

She let her hands trail back up her leg to the edge of her skirt, bringing the black material with it as it continued to climb stopping just a few inches below her panties.

White.

White garter belt.

Her fingers deftly unhooked the straps before moving to the other leg and repeating the process. Once they were removed, she ghosted her hand down her leg towards her shoes where she unbuckled the straps and slipped them off.

He noted she shrunk a few inches once both shoes were off but that thought vanished once she began to slowly roll down the sheer stockings to reveal long creamy legs.

He could feel the blood rushing from his head to another part of his body. One that he seemed to have neglected these past few months. Wanting to shift to relieve some pressure but not wanting to make any noise for fear of startling her he stood there cool golden orbs slowly turning to molten amber.

When both stockings were removed, she reached for her shoes ready to slip them back on when the elevator jerked knocking her forwards just as the lights flickered and went out.

Keiko ended up landing not on the cold metallic wall or even the floor but on something warm and solid. Opening her eyes, she frowned when she could not see anything. Blinking a few times, she tried to let her vision adjust but when all she could make out was the outlines of everything she gave up.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Startled that the voice was so close she did not speak for a few moments. When she felt a hand brush across her cheek she jerked back.

"Hai." Came the shaky response

She felt the floor shift and realized she was still on the other person. Heat rushed to her face as she quickly scrambled off them, apologies falling from her lips.

"Gomen nasai." She said giving a small bow even though he could not see it.

She thought she heard a small chuckle but discounted it; the person that was in here did not look like the type to laugh. Suddenly her brain shut down and the only thoughts to pass through her brain were, person trapped in here with her and hot person trapped in here with her.

It also occurred to her that said person was in here when she did that little strip tease with her stockings. Suddenly it seemed a little too warm for her liking, like her whole face was on fire.

She jumped when the lights flickered once before the emergency lights flickered on, casting a dim light on everything. Her gaze went automatically towards the man sitting across from her. Not wanting to sound like an idiot or like a panicking fool, she tried to phrase the question correctly.

"Well the fire alarms not going off so that's out and it's not a storm. It might be a malfunction in which case how long do you think we'll be in here before they figure out were stuck in here?"

She could have sworn she saw the golden eyes flash but it could have just been the lighting.

"A while."

'_Hmmm...sexy voice and I'm trapped in an elevator with him.'_

Pushing the hentai thoughts aside that were threatening to overtake her mind she refocused back on the situation at hand. Cell phones would be out, no reception. That left the emergency phone, if it even worked.

Pushing up to her knees, she scooted towards the small panel. Opening the door she frowned when she noticed the emergency phone was missing. What kind of building didn't install emergency phones?

Glaring at the empty spot, she shut the door a little more forcibly than necessary causing it to rattle. This earned her a raised eyebrow from her godly companion.

She only sighed and slumped against the wall pulling her legs up to her chest before quickly laying them out before her.

"There's no emergency phone, or call button. Who designs an elevator with out emergency devices?"

He stared at her for a moment before pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. The only person to come to mind was Miroku, the idiot.

When he gave no response, Keiko pouted before reaching for her brief case. If they were going to be stuck in her for a while then she should probably work on some of her speech that she was supposed to have prepared the night before.

She heard a small shuffle before scribbling reached her ears; her hottie had the same idea.

After an hour passed, she noticed that it seemed to be getting hotter, so she took off her jacket letting it fall to the floor behind her; she also noticed she didn't have anything else to do. Frowning she peered over at her companion to see what he was up to. He seemed to be suffering from the heat as well because his jacket was off, shirt rolled up and the top three buttons undone. Turning away, she let her head fall back and her mind wander.

That was not a good thing.

She jerked out of her fantasy face flushed and panting slightly as she could feel the tell tale ache between her legs.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Still a little caught in her fantasy she turned towards the silky voice, eyes still darken from her desire.

"Hai." Came the husky whisper

She watched his eyes flash again only this time they seemed to linger a little longer on the amber color. Still trapped by his gaze she didn't notice she had inched forward or that her breathing had began to speed up again.

The sudden jerk of the elevator brought her out of her trance and she jumped back against the wall a small flush staining her already red face.

'Great.'

Trying to get her breathing under control, she missed the look that crossed his face before it went blank again.

Making up his mind, he moved forward, making sure not to startle her. Only a few inches away from her face he brushed his fingers against the smooth surface marveling at the feel of her skin.

Wide brown eyes gazed up at him, the desire he had seen early lingering in the depths. Cupping her cheek her let his thumb trail down her lips before brushing against her bottom lip.

Watching as it parted just the slightest, moving his thumb back over it he let his hand slid down her neck before gliding around it and pulling her forward his lips only a breath away from her own.

He watched entranced as her once light brown eyes began to darken to the point of turning black, her breathing coming out in short gasps. Smirking he closed the small distance between them and took her lips in an urgent kiss.

It was pure heaven.

Her mouth was warm and pliant against his questing one. Applying a small amount of pressure to her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth to suckle on. Her mouth parted on a gasp letting his tongue into her sweet cavern.

Her small hands found their way around his neck and in his hair urging him closer, her body stretching out towards his own. Moving his right hand, he wrapped it around her waist and with a small jerk had her lying flat against him.

Letting his tongue slide over her own he coaxed it into his mouth while his hands began to roam. One traveled down her back to the edge of her shirt pulling the material from the skirt and slipping under to feel her skin. The other traveled downwards across her hip to slide over her thigh pulling the material with it as it climbed back up.

Keiko's hands weren't remaining dormant either, one hand trailed around and down his chest applying small amounts of pressure every so often before moving back up and picking at the buttons. Her left hand traced the muscles in his shoulder before moving down his back, liking the way his muscles jerked at her touch.

Sliding her left hand forward to join the other, she finished the last button letting her hands slip under the white shirt to feel the warm flesh underneath. A small groan escaped her mouth when she felt his fingers brush against her core.

When she felt his finger push aside the cloth barrier and slip inside her wet folds she gave a small mewl her hips moving to let his fingers deeper inside.

Tearing her mouth from his she began to trail kisses down his jaw line to his neck and chest giving small bites ever so often earning herself a nip in response.

She could feel the ache building inside her and she really didn't think his fingers would suffice for very long, not that they weren't doing a great job already but she wanted something else.

He seemed to be on the same train of thought because in the next second his fingers were gone and so were her panties along with the buttons on her shirt.

She opened her mouth to protest only to have it die when his lips closed over one of her breasts. Arching her back, she moaned her hands holding his shoulders to steady herself somewhat.

She could feel the floor shifting before cool marble met her backside. She shivered slightly at the contrast before moaning as his lips once again closed over her now unclothed breast.

Still holding on to some coherent thought she let her hands travel down his stomach stopping at the waist of his pants. Running her fingers along the edge, she swept one hand over the front earning a low groan from the man above her.

Letting the other follow after she slowly unzipped the pants, grabbing the hem she pushed them along with everything else down his hips, her eyes involuntarily going down and she could feel herself growing wetter.

Before she could do anything else, she felt his arms wrap around her before everything was flipped and she was now sitting on top of him. Gazing down at the god lying under her she leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

She could feel him hardening even more and her own needed was aching to be fulfilled. Pulling back, she lifted her hips up partially before impaling herself on him, her mouth parted in a silent moan.

Bending down she planted open mouth kiss over his chest as she began to slowly grind against him, her skirt riding high on her thighs, her loose hair sliding over her bare shoulder.

Letting her hands move over his body she relished in the feel of his cool skin against her own, loving the feel of his hands as the moved over her hips and stomach, urging her to go faster.

Grinning she kept her pace slow as her lips moved back up to his own swallowing up the growl that came out.

When it became apparent, she wasn't going to go faster he growled before reversing their positions once more a small gasp escaping her swollen lips as her back touched the floor again.

Clouded brown eyes stared lustfully up at molten amber orbs. Smirking and showing off a pair of sharp fangs in the process, he reclaimed her lips before slamming hard into her.

He could smell her desire flare up and his animalist side urged him on before completely taking over upon hearing her whimper and watching as her hands slide down his chest and arms to lay above her head, her back arching off the ground with every thrust.

Growling he pushed harder and faster his lips pulling back in a snarl when she gave a slightly loud cry. Crushing her mouth with his he lifted her hips off the floor angling her body just so, his male pride growing when she cried out and climaxed around him.

Still not done he let his tongue lave her neck before letting his fangs prick against the delicate flesh, the warm blood flowing over her heated skin.

Lapping at the small nicks, he could smell her body flaring to life once more and he continued with his pace. His hands keeping her relatively still, while her hands still rested submissively above her head, clouded eyes partially open gazing up at his own-clouded eyes.

When he felt the approach of her second orgasm, he began to thrust harder into her his claws digger into her hips and drawing small amounts of blood.

Keiko could hardly form any thoughts as the pleasure ripped through her body, the knot tightening once again. When she felt his claws run over her skin and his fangs graze her pulse point she cried out arching up towards him, his final thrust hitting her just so and sending her into a million pieces.

Her muscles clenched around him pulling him deeper into her. He growled as his own orgasm hit him, his seed spilling into her wet passage as her muscles milked him dry.

Keiko dazedly opened her eyes; glowing amber and soft white was the first thing to come into view, as everything else seemed blurred.

"Tenshi..."

A low chuckle drifted to her ears before a warm breath tickled her ear and neck causing her to shiver.

"Not quiet." Came the seductive growl before her lips were captured in another heated kiss.

By the time, they had sated their lust the elevator was already moving up again. Hastily pulling on their clothes Keiko glared once at the 'god' across from her. Her buttons were missing on her shirt; the only good thing was that she had a spare in her desk.

She had learned long ago to keep an extra outfit handy because fate loved to cause her grief. After fixing her appearance, she straightened up and turned towards the door as it chimed stepping off and not glancing back. She knew he was watching her and she couldn't help the grin that found it's way onto her lips as she made her way to her office.

The 'god' as she called him was still thinking of their little romp when he got off on his floor. Going straight to his office he ignored everyone clamoring for his attention, which was nothing unusual the smirk that was attached to his face however was. This caused a few to skirt away for fear they had upset their boss.

A reminder from his aid had him picking up folders and heading towards the conference room down the hall. A meeting had been scheduled with one of the people from advertising; they were supposed to be good, well at least that's what had been said.

Walking in he made his way to the end seat catching Miroku's eye as he passed the young builder only smiled nervously obviously aware that he had done something but not quiet sure what considering that it could be anything. He sat down and turned his attention towards the front, golden eyes widen slightly upon seeing the speaker. The girl from the elevator.

Keiko had just finished setting up when the hair on the back of her neck stood up causing a shiver to run down her spine, not entirely unpleasant either. Slowly she turned around her brown eyes meeting a pair of familiar golden ones. She felt her entire face begin to flush and quickly pushed it down though she couldn't stop the ache that seemed to suddenly spring to life when she glanced at him.

Trying her best to remain calm, though failing miserably she began the presentation. Her eyes always skipping over the man sitting at the end, she thought she heard a low growl once but that couldn't be true.

When she was done a few of the board members and department heads came over and congratulated her. One getting a little to friendly, that ended when a low growl was heard. Every one had left by the time she was finished packing up but when she turned to leave she found a familiar body blocking her path. Swallowing she raised her eyes upward face turning a deeper shade of red when she met his gaze.

She opened her mouth to apologize, to try to explain but was silenced when his face came with in inches of her own. His warm breath fanning the side of her face as he whispered into her ear.

"You wouldn't be about to apologize now would you koi, because that wouldn't be wise."

She gave an involuntary shudder from the closeness her body was already starting to react and he wasn't even doing anything. She heard a low chuckle before she felt fingers trace her lips.

"Hmmm...as much as I would love to koi I don't think this would be the best place. Not when I know how much you like to scream."

Her face went from red to scarlet in all of three seconds a small gasp escaping her mouth. She tried to glare at him but it came off as a pout earning herself another one of those sensuous chuckles.

"So let us continue this later tonight. Wait for me koi."

She stood there flushed and panting trying to keep her balance as she watched him walk out of the boardroom. When her brain decided to come back to her, she smiled, as it only seemed to register one word 'koi'.


End file.
